Gundam Seed: Generations
by Wingcommander WhiteWolf
Summary: The Second generation of the Seed group. Logos Terrorist Plage space hunting Coordinators and its up to a Peacekeeing orgainzation to keep them in check before war breaks. Rated M For language and other possable happenings. Note my sums SUCK.
1. OC Bio

Gundam Seed Generations.

OC Bios.

Name: Kiba Yamato

Male

Age: 16

Genetic Type: Coordinator 2nd Generation By natural birth.

Appearance: Eyes: Hazel (Colorless) Hair: Brown.

Role: Leader of the Silver-wing Peacekeeper/Counter-Terrorist Team

Machine: Freedom-Type Gundam codenamed: Vanguard

Relations: Kira Yamato (Father), Lacus C. Yamato (Mother), Nora Yamato (Twin Sister).

Name: Nora Yamato

Female

Age: 16

Genetic Type: Coordinator 2nd Generation by Natural birth.

Appearance: Eyes: Violet. Hair: light pink.

Role: Silver-Wing Political Adviser.

Machine: Freedom-Type Gundam codenamed: Valkyrie

Relations: Kira Yamato (Father), Lacus C. Yamato (Mother), Kiba Yamato (Twin brother).

Name: Rena Zala

Female

Age: 15

Genetic Type: Mixed Genes

Appearance: Eyes: Emerald Green. Hair: Blond.

Role: Mechanic and Engineer

Machine: None

Relations: Athrun Zala (Father). Cagalli Yula Athha (Mother). Also related to the Yamatos'

Name: Rue La Flaga

Female

Age: 17

Genetic Type: Natural

Appearance: Eyes: Amber. Hair: Brown

Role: Captain of the Archangel-Class Battleship _Guardian_

Machine: Guardian (Archangel-Class)

Relations: Mu La Flaga (father), Murrue La Flaga (mother), Marie La Flaga (Sister), Nicolas La Flaga (Brother), James La Flaga (Brother).

Name: Marie La Flaga

Female

Age: 16

Genetic Type: Natural

Appearance: Eyes: Blue Hair: Dirty Blond

Role: Fight Leader for the Rapid Support Wing "RSW" (Which is made up of the younger La Flagas).

Machine: MVF-M11C Murasame Heavy-Arms Refit Codenamed: Phoenix.

Relations: Mu La Flaga (father), Murrue La Flaga (mother), Rue La Flaga (Sister), Nicolas La Flaga (Brother), James La Flaga (Brother).

Nicolas & James La Flaga

Males

Age(s): 15

Genetic Type(s): Natural(s)

Appearance(s): Nicolas: Eyes: Amber Hair: Blond. James: Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond

Role: Pilots for RSW (Better known as Team La Flaga)

Machines: MVF-M11C Murasame(s) Codenamed: Sidewinder and Zeal

Relations: Mu La Flaga (father), Murrue La Flaga (mother), Rue La Flaga (Sister), Marie La Flaga (Sister).

Name: Yasuragi "Yasu" Asuka

Male

Age: 14

Genetic Type: Coordinator 2nd Generation by Natural birth

Appearance: Eyes: Purple Hair: Black

Role: CIC Controller on the Guardian.

Machine: Defensive weapons system.

Relations: Shinn Asuka (father), Lunamaria Asuka (mother).

I have a Few More OCs But I'm keeping them a Surprise.


	2. Peace and Hell

Chapter one: Peace

Disclaimer: I do not Own Gundam Seed or any of its Characters.

I own the GSG OCs Listed and more however.

I thank Hydra for allowing me to Use his OC and MS.

Chapter one: Peace and Hell

C.E. 89

Seventeen years after the Second Bloody Valentine war an unsettling but stable peace rose between the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT organization. However terrorist cells of Logos loyalist strive to destroy the coordinators as well as cells comprised of ZAFT traitors attacking unarmed ships of all sided. War is looming.

--

Aprilis one

Monday 6:45 Am

"Kiba? Kiba wake up you're going to be late sweetie." Said a sweet voice.

"Mom five minuets more please." Kiba moaned. His pink haired mother just laughed "Just like your father you like to sleep in on days you think aren't important." She giggled.

"Now that's not true Lacus. I normally don't." her husband quipped.

"Yea it is dad you got to admit it sooner or later. She is right about those things you know." A light pink haired girl giggled. Making Lacus blush.

"Aw come on Nora not you too." He complained.

"Well you got to admit she is right about that Kira." Lacus confessed, "Come on Kiba do you want to miss the shuttle to Heliopolis? I'm Sure Ms. Murrue or Rue will not like that."

"Rue will kill me if I do." Kiba bit out, "Ok I'm up I'll see you down stairs."

Lacus just kissed her son's forehead and walked out of the room with her husband following in tow. Nora just stood there and began to snicker at her twin.

"And what is so funny Nora?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"You won't miss a chance to see YOUR Rue now can you." Nora snickers.

"GET OUT!!" Kiba roared and threw a pillow as his offending twin as she ran off.

'This is going to annoy me, but she is right I would not ever miss a chance to see Rue.' He sighed.

Kiba got up and stretched his arms. He lazily gazed around his room.

Kiba got up, dressed, and downstairs to the dinner table to grab a bite to eat.

As he sat down his mother got off the phone.

"Kira dear I can't go with you to see the kids off the supreme council is convening in an hour." She explained earning moans from the twins. "But I will see you two when you get back."

--

8:30 Am

Aprilis one lower Dock.

"Hey Kiba, Nora!!" the twins turned toward the voices.

"Hey Tom, Vicky how are you?" They asked their friends.

"Very well we're gonna tagalong with you we're headed to Heliopolis to see our parents." Tom replied.

Kira nodded, "I see how are they anyway?"

Victoria just rolled her eyes. "You know how it is Commander Yamato, our fathers' are always at each others throats."

"Yea they can be a pain." Thomas agreed.

"Speak for yourself EGO." Nora said. **(A.N. EGO is Tom's Nickname because of his Father. Guess who he is)**

"Come on I don't want to miss our launch." Kiba complained.

Nora took this chance to humiliate her brother, "Yea you just want to see Rue."

"Would you stop that already??" Kiba sighed, "That's really starting to bug me."

"Who's Rue??" Tom asked, "Mu and Murrue La Flaga's eldest daughter." Kira answered.

"I see." Vicky said smiling darkly.

The shuttle started boarding passengers the group was flying first class.

"See you kids in a few days. Behave." Kira shouted to the teenagers.

The twins looked back and responded, "See ya later dad." "Don't worry daddy we will."

Vicky and Tom shouted back as well, "Later Commander!"

Kira waved them off and headed back to his car. "Be careful you guys" he whispered.

--

9:25 Am

Heliopolis Shipyard Dock no.4

"Morning Rue." Said a blond man.

"Oh Morning dad. Where is Marie?" Rue asked

Mu just shrugged, "Ether sleeping or working on her Murasame."

"Great we need to find her. Kiba and Nora are coming today." She exclaimed. Her father just sighed, 'Just like your mother.'

"Oh and Erica recruited Arthur Trine as your first officer." Mu informed and handed his daughter the crew roster.

"Aw great Arthur the Twit. Oh well, he is better than nothing." She mused. "Let's see John McKnight is my helmsman, Kyle Renault is Communications, Kyo Amagi is my fire controller, and…….. Rena Zala is my chief mechanic?"

"Heh?" was all Mu could come up with. Rue just rolled her eyes 'Figures as much'

"Well anyway the ship should be ready for trials today. Just don't forget that when you launch you keep it next to the Archangel." Rue nodded, "I know dad don't forget this is my first command."

Mu gave his daughter a lopsided look, "But why an Archangel?"

"Because I dreamed of being its captain since when I was a child. And besides this ship has several more updates and modifications than Mom's does."

"Well come on I'll drive you so you can meet Kiba and the others." Mu offered.

"Yea thanks dad." Rue smiled.

--

11 am

Heliopolis Spaceport

"Damn. I thought Jetlag was bad." Moaned a nauseated Tom.

Kiba and Nora just chuckled, "Its called space sickness, that's want happens when you go from a hundred and eighty pounds to Zero and back again." Nora explained.

"Yea you lived either in Orb or the Plants most of your life. You would know what space sickness is and how to cope with it." Tom retorted.

Victoria rubbed his back trying to calm him, "Hey Tom relax ok, we all got space sick sometime."

"Yeah and besides your parents are spaceborne all the time because of them being in the military Vic." Tom said annoyed.

"Well so Is your Dad." Victoria retorted.

"HEY Kiba!!" Kiba looks in the direction of the calling voice he knew and loved.

"Rue!!" he called back.

Rue ran into his arms. "I missed you so much. Its one thing to call and talk to me or mail me but it's not the same as being in your arms." She sobbed with joy.

"I missed you too." He replied before kissing her, earning wolf whistles from his sister, their friends and Rue's father made them realize that they were watching and they both blushed furiously.

"Come on you two we got to head back. Murrue is waiting as well as Tom's and Victoria's parents." Mu reminded them and began to lead them to the car praying it will hold an extra passenger."

They got in and began to drive back toward the shipyard currently unaware of the incoming danger.

--

Debris Field out side Heliopolis.

"Where are they headed?" said the pilot of a shrouded Mobile Suit, "NO, you can't be serious! You're going to attack a colony full of innocent people??"

The pilot was tracking three ships two of which were used by the earth forces the third was a Girty Lue Class assault ship.

"Damn you Logos!!" the Pilot swore as he prepared for combat.

--

Heliopolis shipyard control room.

"Is the crew on and ready to go?" asked a very relaxed Murrue.

Erica responded with a polite tone, "Yea their on getting acquainted with the ship and settling in."

Murrue sighed with relief, "Good it may be a skeleton crew but it's enough for trials."

They were going over the final details of the ship as Mu and the others entered the control room.

Murrue and Erica smiled, "Hey kids it's been awhile. Where are Victoria and Thomas?"

"They went on the Archangel to see their parents." Mu answered.

"We good to go mom?" Rue asked impatiently.

Murrue nodded, "Yes it's ready and a beauty at that."

"And she is ready for trail phase to determine if it……." Erica began before she was cut off by the alarms.

"_Sensors have detected three hostile ships closing on the colony all military personal report to stations!!_"

"Rue take Kiba and Nora to the Guardian and standby." Murrue shouted

"Alright!" She replied, "Let's go guys." And left with them down a corridor.

Mu ran his hand down his face, "Here we go again. Come on we got to go too." Murrue nodded and left out the opposite corridor to the Archangel.

--

SWS Guardian

Bridge

"What the hell is going on??" Arthur asked beginning to panic.

Kyo shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest idea what is going on."

"We have three enemy ships outside the colony! It's Logos!!" Kyle shouted in a panic.

As Kyle shouted Rue, Kiba and Nora stepped on to the bridge. "What are you bunch of idiots standing around for? Get to your stations!!" Rue barked.

"Yes ma'am!!" the four men said in unison as she sat in the Caption's chair.

Kyle took his spot behind the Caption in the Comms. station, Kyo did the same at the fire control station, John sat at the helm and Arthur took a seat at a sensor station because the ship was undermanned.

Rue cleared her voice, "Bring the reactors online, and begin preflight sequence."

"Reactors online and stable. Main thrusters online and standing by. Maneuvering thrusters online." John reported. "Weapons?" "Lohengrins good. Gottfrieds, Varients, and Igelstellungs online and standing by. All missile tubes operational." Kyo reported. "Comms." "Loud and Clear Caption." Reported Kyle. "Sensors and defenses." "Sensors green. Laminate armor normal. Geschmeigdig Panzer grid on standby." Arthur finshed.

Rue nodded, "Very well. And Arthur bring the Mobile Energy Shield Pods online as well."

"Aye ma'am! MESPs Online"

Rue picked up the handset, "Guardian here. We're all set."

"Roger Rue Archangel is launching now. Stay put." Murrue replied over the COM link.

"Roger." Rue acknowledged as the link closed, "Like hell. Marie get your Murasame to the catapult and get ready for launch!"

"With pleasure. Phoenix standing by." Said Marie.

"Kiba, Nora can you grab a station in the CIC for the time being?" Rue asked.

They nodded and took a seat.


	3. Again a Battlefield

Chapter two: Again a battlefield

Archangel Bridge

Murrue had all her senior staff on the bridge for a quick meeting (Including Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, and Miriallia who were already board ship.)

"They are going to try and jump us like they did at armory one. Only this time we know they are coming." Dearka spoke.

"Three ships possibly with Mobile suits and reinforcements it is gonna get bloody." Mu pointed out.

"Where is the nearest Orb or Zaft ship?" Yzak asked.

"No Orb ships inside of five hours and Zaft isn't responding." Miriallia replied sadly.

"And the Guardian is in the shipyard on hot standby and isn't going anywhere for the moment." Murrue muttered.

"What classes are the ships?" Shiho inquired.

"Two Agamenmnon and a Girty Lue." Murrue said, "With new suits maybe."

"Damn Logos!" Yzak shouted as a slammed his fist against the ship's bulkhead.

"Mu, go ahead and launch in the Akatsuki." Murrue instructed.

Dearka, Yzak and Shiho scowled, "What about us what are we chop liver?"

Murrue smile, "course not grab a chair down in the CIC and help with the weapons or grab one of the spare Murasames and defend the ship."

"Dearka and I will launch Shiho will stay here." Yzak spoke up.

Shiho was about to complain until Yzak said, "No buts, if something happens to me Vic is going to need her mother." She just stamped her foot and went to help in the CIC.

"Thanks guys." Miriallia smiled.

"Alright Neumann lets get underway." Murrue turned to helmsman.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied happily as he began to move the ship forward out of the dock.

Murrue started her string of orders telling the crew to prepare for Ship to ship and possibly anti-Mobile suit combat.

The Archangel moved in to the battle area and was immediately peppered by oncoming missiles.

"Damn they don't waste any time do they?" Mu commented over the radio, "Ok Akatsuki heading out!" The gold mobile suit scrambled off the archangel and began to engage anything that looked remotely hostile. Dearka and Yzak soon followed in Murasames.

--SWS Guardian

"Report!" Rue shouted.

Kyle checked his channels, "The Archangel has engaged the enemy battle group. Caption La Flaga, Commanders Joule and Elsman are also engaged."

"Damn it." Rue swore, "Control Guardian requests permission to launch and support the Archangel!"

"Negative Guardian request denied you are on standby."

"Hey Kiba." Kiba looked at her. "Its time to work your magic Commander." Rue said with a mischievous grin.

Kiba just smiled and started typing a series of commands.

--Control room

"What the hell??" one of the controllers shouted, "Director!"

Erica shifted to the other workstation, "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is code Fourteen-Charlie?" he asked.

Erica's eyes widened, "It's a Silver-Wing override protocol! And Kiba is the only one that knows it. They are launching and we can't stop it."

"Director, the gate is opening!"

--SWS Guardian

"All hands Level one Battle stations! McKnight max speed to the Archangel's position!" Rue shouted.

"We've cleared the dock." Arthur announced.

"Marie now!" Rue shouted at her sister over the com.

"Roger. Marie La Flaga, Phoenix taking off!!"

Marie's heavly armed black and red flamed Murasame took flight and headed to the combat zone.

"Activate Gottfrieds and Varients, Igelstellungs set on defensive auto-tracking, load missile tubes one through four with the new Rockjack MPMs(Multi-Projectile-Missile) all others loaded with Sledgehammers." Rue ordered.

The hidden weapons opened and extended and the launchers opened to expose their deadly ordnance.

"Amagi, once we get in range of the ships target their weapons with the Rockjacks and their engines with the Sledgehammers." Rue instructed carefully.

Kyo nodded in understanding, "Yes ma'am!"

"Your mother is going to be so pissed Rue." Kiba pointed out.

"But dad is gonna thank me three times over for protecting her." Rue countered.

The ship moved stealthy to the combat zone flanking the enemy group observing small explosions all around the Archangel and picked up the pace when a pair of beams sheared off one of the Archangel's beam cannons.

--

"Gottfried two is gone airtight doors closed in response!" Cried one of the Archangel's bridge crew.

"Fire Anti-beam depth charges, random evasive maneuvers!" Murrue ordered a little frantic.

To the crew's horrifying surprise a dagger got passed their mobile suits and ship defenses and took aim at the bridge. Murrue was now reliving a nineteen year old nightmare.

Mu, Yzak and Dearka looked back at ship their families were on, "NO!!"

The Dagger charged its rifle getting ready to fire. It never got the chance, two plasma beams tore both its arms off and was quickly followed by a high energy beam completely destroying it.

"Huh?" was all anyone could say.

"That fire pattern…..It can't be she's still at the dock." Mu muttered.

"Incoming Mobile suit to starboard! It's a Murasame type with the Heavy-arms…. It's the Phoenix!!"

"Marie!?" Murrue exclaimed as the Phoenix did a fly-by past the Archangel's bridge.

"Thought you'd leave me and the others out of this fight huh, fat chance." the young pilot spat at her mother, "The others are coming and have a surprise for those carriers."

'What does she mean a surprise?' Murrue thought.

"Agamenmnons in range weapons targeted!" Kyo announced.

Rue nodded, "Let's show that Logos garbage how we protect our own! Rockjacks FIRE!! Launch MESPs and have them protect the Archangel, bring the shield grid online!"

The Rockjack missiles launched from their tubes and halfway to the target split into a dozen guided warheads, the entire weapon system of the closest carrier was destroyed with just four Rockjacks. The Shield pods detached themselves from the Guardian's hull and surrounded the Archangel before emitting an energy shield completely encasing it.

"One down two to go!" Kiba shouted.

The other Agamenmnon targeted the silver likeness of the Archangel and fired its beam cannons at it, which was a big mistake. The beams were deflected off the Guardian's shield causing its image to distort then bouncing off the shield generated by the MESPs and destroyed the carrier that fired the beam in the first place. The crew of the Archangel, the pilots of the mobile suits (including Marie) we're completely paralyzed at the sight they just saw, an Earth Alliance warship literally destroying itself.

"Damn La Flaga! Where did your kids learn to fight like that?" Yzak shouted completely astonished (which doesn't happen often apparently).

Mu only chuckled, "I can only guess." Murrue was on his mind.

"Oi the last one is getting away!" Dearka pointed out.

The Girty Lue tried to fall back.

"Oh no you don't!!" Yelled a pilot

A shrouded MS came out from behind an asteroid and fired its beam rifle and Gatling cannons at it engines and weapons disabling it. Then used its hi-powered orange beam sabers and surgically removed the bridge section turning the ship into scrap metal.

"One down a lot more to go." He said as he ripped the remains of the destroyed shroud to reveal his mobile suit, a black and white Gundam with red and yellow markings and a red V-fin.

He tuned to the Guardian's radio frequency, "Hydra, requesting permission to land."

"Caption?" Kyle spoke.

"Very well I'll Authorize on one condition. Your name please." Rue responded suspicious.

The pilot just nodded, "My name is Ryan and that's all I'll tell you at the moment."

"Fair enough, you're clear to land. Phoenix return!"

After the two mobile suits landed the Guardian was brought alongside her parent ship. The damage wasn't too bad but everyone could tell it could have been a lot worse.

And as Kiba expected, Murrue was pissed and relieved at the same time.

"So that's what you ment by upgrades." Mu said to his daughter.

"And what Marie ment by a surprise. I have to admit I'm impressed." Murrue finished.

Rue smiled pleased with her ship, her crew and her boyfriend who designed the upgraded systems. But she turned her attention to Ryan.

"Now, now that we are here mind telling me who you are?" She asked.

Ryan nodded, "Certainly my name is Ryan. I'm Half Natural and Half coordinator."

"Wait, how is that remotely possible?" Nora questioned.

"I don't know that myself my mother was a natural and my father was a coordinator. Blue cosmos, Logos and Zaft killed my family nineteen years ago." He explained becoming a little enraged. **(A.N. I'm keeping Hydra's original bio in effect)**

"Well what do we do now? Other than repair and rearm?" Kiba asked.

Everyone shrugged they were clueless.

"How about a celebration for the Guardian's first successful combat operation?" Nora suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Arthur agreed along with some of the bridge crew.

Mu and Murrue just smiled at the kids.

"What is this about a celebration?" The dirty blond Marie stepped on to the bridge.

"This was your first combat op." Shiho chimed in.

Marie giggled happily, "Well then lets get this party started." Everyone burst out laughing.

This was going to be a long and fun night.

--

How you guys like it? Comment plz


	4. Divine Intervention

Chapter three: Divine Intervention

5:55 Am the following morning

Heliopolis Shipyard-Archangel Bridge

Murrue stepped on to a seeming empty bridge to find Yzak and Dearka waiting for her.

"What is going on guys?" she asked innocently.

Dearka just sighed, "There is a whole fleet of Earth Forces ships coming this way and they are not friendly. Mir was able to get a hold of the Kusanagi as they were already underway. And Zaft responded rather quickly."

Murrue cocked an eyebrow, "And are they coming?"

Yzak nodded, "The chairwoman is coming herself on the Eternal. Meaning Kira is gonna be right there with her."

Murrue smiled, "What about the crew and additional Mobile suits for the Guardian?" she asked.

"The Kusanagi is bringing the crew and your sons' Murasames. The Eternal is bringing two Mobile suits as well as a few volunteers." Mir answered.

"Oh great. All four of my kids on the same ship at the same time and three of them are pilots." Murrue huffed.

"Well judging from how they acted yesterday I don't think they're kids anymore." Dearka explained.

Yzak nodded in agreement, "Marie saved you yesterday, and she also saved our families. Rue saved us from an impossible battle."

"I see why now…." Murrue began, "Why she had it built. A ship that only fired when it had too, the perfect defensive weapon, a keeper of peace. A _Guardian Archangel_."

Mir stared at Murrue for a moment before speaking, "You mean it is a Protector?"

Murrue nodded, "Orb just built a battleship for the Silver-Wing peacekeeping organization."

"And it turned out to be an Archangel on steroids." Dearka quipped.

Mir shot her husband a death glare, "Don't jinx it Dearka please."

Murrue sat down in her chair snickering, Yzak rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen.

"What??" Dearka shouted in confusion.

--

6:00 am

Guardian Caption's Quarters

Kiba woke to find Rue sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled.

He gently kissed her forehead in attempt to wake her up, "Rue? Wake up sweetie."

Rue just slightly stirred, opened her eyes slightly and smiled, "Morning….what time is it?"

"Six o'clock Rue. It's time to get up." Said Kiba.

Rue just moaned in annoyance, "You know if mom found us like this she'd kill us."

"Let's talk about that later. And besides I don't think she would care as long as you didn't get pregnant." Kiba whispered in her ear, "We are not military. We are an independent peacekeeping organization."

Rue slipped out of her lover's arms and proceeded to small closet next to her desk. She pulled out her blue and steel-gray uniform and placed it over her desk.

"Going into battle in our colors huh?" Kiba asked playfully.

"Logos hit us without warning, I was wearing jeans, Arthur was still dressed in his black Zaft uniform, and Kyle, John and Kyo were in civilian clothes." Rue snickered as she pulled her oversized T-shirt off. Kiba turned beat red and got up to get his Uniform out of his duffel. As they got dressed they went over the events that were going to happen over the next few days. "You're kidding! Mom is coming to visit??" Kiba shouted dumbstruck.

"Yea she was suppose to come for the Guardian's launch ceremony. And with all that has happened…." Rue began to explain.

"She is bringing us reinforcements." Kiba finished annoyed, "At least dad is with her."

"My brothers are coming with the Kusanagi. Your aunt and uncle are coming too." She continued.

"How do you know?" was all Kiba asked.

"Rena is on my crew manifest." Kiba went Bug-eyed, "WHAT??"

Rue just smiled when she saw the reaction on her boyfriend's face.

"Come on the others are waiting." She reminded and headed out her door with him in tow.

--

Ryan sat in the mess hall eating his breakfast when Rue and Kiba walked in his direction.

"May we join you?" Rue asked in her sugar sweet voice.

Ryan just shrugged, "Suit yourselves it's your ship."

The couple sat in front of him, "So why are you here?"

"I want to put Logos down for good. Your team's mission is to protect the peace and destroy the terrorist. So if I help you my revenge will be complete." Ryan explained.

"I see. Well Counter-Terrorism is a form of peacekeeping it's just more forceful." Kiba stated. Ryan nodded in agreement, "So why are you here?"

Kiba hung his head a little low, "I'm tired of the world tearing itself apart over stupid things. My mom lost her family during the first Bloody Valentine war." Rue patted his back as if to comfort him.

"I know how she feels remember I lost…" Ryan began then stopped to look at a rather disturbing sight, "Aw what the hell!"

Kiba and Rue looked toward the hall and saw it, "Damn it Marie." The said in unison.

They saw Marie in her uniform (If you can call it that) it was standard uniform top but it was sleeveless and skintight and she wore a miniskirt black. Basically making Lunamaria when she was their age look like a church going girl. She caught the eye of every male crewmember onboard. Ryan, Kiba and Rue looked a way completely disgusted.

"Well I guess every one gets their own way. And she definitely got her way." Said a pleasant voice.

"Ah Nora hungry?" Rue asked.

The pink-haired girl just nodded, "No I just ate." Nora was the only other person not wearing a uniform besides Ryan. She was dressed like her mother, in a very respectable manner unlike Marie.

"She is lucky she only wears that aboard ship. She wears her proper uniform for inspections." Rue pointed out.

"Marie pilots her machine like a maniac. Yea I've heard of close support but that is a little to close with that much firepower." Ryan explained. Rue just shrugged, "That's why they call her machine _Phoenix_. My brothers are crazy too; Nick's mobile suit Sidewinder has four DRAGOON pods and an extra beam rifle. James's Zeal has twin anti-ship swords that unfold in flight mode like a pair of wings only with the beam end forward."

Ryan cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Wait all of your siblings have retrofitted Murasames??" Rue nodded, "Their like my dad Mu they have a need for speed. But all of us seem to have the knack to make the impossible possible."

"Oh speaking of…." Nora began as she pulled a folded piece of paper and handed to Ryan, "Message from the Eternal for you Ryan."

Ryan look confused when he read the message his jaw nearly drops.

"What is it?" Rue asked. Ryan just scratched his head, "Commander Yamato wants me to begin Kiba's and Nora's mobile suit training immediately."

Rue, Kiba, and Nora flinched. Rue recovered, "We have a few Simulators in the hanger if you need them. We only have two mobile suits onboard; Yours and Marie's."

Ryan nodded in understanding, "Let's get to it."

Learning to pilot turned out to be extremely easy for Kiba. Nora on the other hand took an hour or two longer because Ryan had to repeat himself until she got the hang of it. They were cramming months worth of basic training in the space of a few hours (talk about a crash course).

"I am so tired…..I need sleep." Nora whined exhausted.

Ryan kinda laughed at her, "Oh trust me the real thing is a lot worse."

Kiba shrugged, "Well we can afford to rest for thirty to an hour. We're not technically pilots yet."

"Well don't get to comfy that fleet is still out there. I need to go get ready. Remember if you can't hit your target keep moving so they don't hit you." Said Ryan bluntly as he walked toward his Hydra.

"Alright I'm heading to the bridge." "And me to bed." The twins replied.

Ryan looked back at them wondering, 'Their Kira's kids alright, piloting is in their blood. And Nora looks a lot like Lacus at that age. I wonder if they can go berserk as well.'

--

**Sorry for the short Chapter Couldent really think of anything Passive. Keep reading for the next Chap and Plz review.**


	5. Fending off the Wolves

Chapter four: Fending off wolves

"Here they come!!" Arthur shouted almost hysterical.

"Damn! All hands level one battle stations, all pilots to your machines!" Rue ordered.

Ryan was already suited up and in the Hydra booting it up, Marie however was just running to the Phoenix in her black and red flamed flight suit and her helmet sported a feather emblem like her father's only it was crimson red.

"Having bit of trouble getting dressed Marie?" Ryan chuckled. The dirty blond just shot him the nastiest look she could muster and continued to her machine.

He finished the initiation program and was moving to the catapult, "Ryan, Hydra standing by."

Rue and Kiba were organizing a defense strategy to protect the colony until reinforcements arrive they were discussing weapon options until Kyo shouted "Incoming mobile suits!!"

Rue turned her chair back around, "Activate all primary weapons, all missile tubes loaded with Rockjacks." She ordered as she picked up her handset and contacted the Archangel, "Mother! We have contacts and lots of them we could us a hand out here."

"Understood. Your Father and the others will support you. The Archangel isn't ready can you cover us?" Murrue replied worrying.

"We will do our best. Guardian out." Rue sighed, "We are on our own for now. Clear the Hydra and the Phoenix for launch. No shooting unless they fire first and make sure their battle-recorders are running I'm not giving the Earth Alliance the excuse to start another war after the world just finished patching up from the last one."

"Understood."

Ryan launched off the Guardian and perched on it's deck. He activated its battle recorder and made a visual sweep of the fleet. Marie was making circler pattern around the Guardian while in mobile armor mode while keeping her twin plasma cannons warm.

The lead Dagger took a shot at Marie who rolled out to avoid it before converting to mobile suit mode and returning the gesture with her cannons.

"I hope you got that Ryan!" Marie said annoyed. Ryan just smirked, "Yea I got it. Guardian! Its official the bloody idiots are shooting at us."

Rue grits her teeth in annoyance, "Kind of figured that would happen. At least now we have evidence to prevent a war."

"How far out are the Eternal and the Kusanagi?" Kiba asked. "Eternal thirty, Kusanagi sixty and the Archangel will be ready in fifteen minuets." Kyle reported unsteadily.

"I knew it we're finished! I know we are, we're going to die!!" Arthur screeched. "Shut up Arthur!!" was the bridge crew's response to the freaking first officer.

"Where did you get that guy? He is bugging me." Kyo remarked.

Ryan boosted of the deck and began to engage the daggers. "Damn space is thick with these guys. They've been real busy recruiting racists." He mused.

Kiba just hung his head, "This isn't gonna get any better."

"Don't sweat it kids we'll be fine. The Archangel is heading out and we are launching." Mu's voice announced.

Group of black mobile suits appears from behind a cluster of debris two of which were carrying dangerous cargo. The standard units attacked the Archangel while the Nuke carriers target the colony.

"What the hell are those?" Yzak asked panicked.

"Delta Daggers!!" Mu, Murrue and Rue shouted in perfect unison. "Those are nuclear missiles! There gonna fire them at the colony!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!" Ryan Brazenly shouted as he typed in a series of commands finally bringing the words: Hyper weaponrY Destroyer nucleaR Angel HYDRA. The Hydra phase-shift changed from a black and white to a Crimson red and the eyes went from emerald green to a demonic red.

"So, the Angel of Vengeance finally appears on the battlefield." cooed a smooth, cold feminine voice of the wing leader, "Let's get him boys!"

The black Daggers boosted toward the Hydra while the Launchers locked on to their intended target.

Ryan drew his twin buster rifles and brought them as well as his Gatling cannons and beam rifle to bare on the approaching machines and opened fire. The busters cooked the machines in its line of fire including the legs of the wing leader while the Gats and beam rifle mopped up the undamaged remains.

"DAMN YOU." Hissed the female wing commander as she made her escape.

"Now for…" he began as he turned to the Launcher Daggers and fired his right hand buster rifle.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure wor….." the pilot never finished his sentence as the yellow beam tore through both suits. But the missiles were launched.

"NO!!" Kiba shouted 'This is going to be another Junius Seven' he thought.

The missiles split in to four warheads and headed for the colony.

"Can we intercept them?!" Murrue asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Mu replied grimly.

Everyone seized for the impacts until the completely unexpected happens. A group of beams appears four pink, two yellow, two blue, and five green taking out all the missiles.

"What the hell." Was Mu's, Yzak's and Dearka's response.

"Two make that three IFF tags approaching from 197 Indigo 12. It's the Strike Freedom, the Independence and the Eternal!!" Mirialla shouted.

The Freedom and the Independence were METEOR equipped as they engaged the Earth Fleet while the Eternal joined formation with the Archangel and the Guardian.

The monitors on both ships opened to show to Andrew Waltfled and Chairwoman Lacus herself.

"Sorry we're let but it looks like we got here just in time." Lacus said relived.

Kiba stepped forward and spoke, "Yours and dad's timing couldn't have been any better mom."

Lacus just froze as she saw her son in his silver and blue Silverwing uniform.

"Kiba is that you??" she asked dumbstruck, "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" voiced Kira.

"Explain later we got to get rid of these Logos ships!" Shinn spat impatiently as he cut a nearby carrier in half.

They destroyed half of the fleet while the others ran in fear.

"They're retreating!" Mu called out.

Ryan nodded "Serves them right that they got their asses kicked for attacking a colony."

The crews of all three ships relaxed.

"We're docking with the colony." Andrew announced.

"Roger that the Archangel and the Guardian will follow." Murrue replied.

"Kiba." Lacus began, "We need to talk my dear."

--

**Ohhh someone is Busted. Who is this mystery Woman that Led the Nuke attack an Enemy or just a pawn that is being used? Sry for the late update Plz R&R**


End file.
